


The Tale of Kolla and Kili

by QueenBecky



Series: Dwarrow Lessons Universe [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: Bits of the history between Kili and Kolla, Bombur's eldest daughter, where they started and where they shall end.
Relationships: Dís/Dís's Husband, Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dwarrow Lessons Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036557
Kudos: 3





	The Tale of Kolla and Kili

**Author's Note:**

> The first bit of story Kili, Kolla, Ori are all the equivalent of about a 6/7 year old human child and Fili 9 about, and the second part late mid to late teenage hood. Also features hints of Ori/OFC

“HEY!” Screamed a small dwarf lass with flaming red hair, “Leave him alone!” Taking off towards the scene of a two small dwarf boys, both with dark hair, and an older boy clearly tormenting the duo as one lay on the ground where he had been pushed too.

“Laiea!” Yelled an auburn-haired girl as her friend took off, but it was too late Laiea was almost upon the scene. “Come on Bim,” Kolla said grabbing her younger brother’s hand before taking off at a brisk pace after her friend mindfully of the youngers smaller gait. 

Laiea had the older dwarf boy on the ground, her knee in their chest, as she punched them straight in the nose. Rolling her eyes, Kolla looked to the two other boys, “You guys alright? Ori?” She asked looking at her friend before looking down at the boy who had been pushed. “You okay?” She asked letting go over her brother’s hand to reach out with both of hers to help the other boy up. “M’fine.” He mumbled wiping at his eyes looking at the ground. 

“Kili! There you are!” A slight older dwarf girl said hiking her skirt up a bit to get to her brother as she appeared from around a buildings corner. “You and Ori were supposed to wait for me outside of Mister Balin’s, I was almost done with my lessons.” She said frowning, the beads at the end of her mustache waiving strongly, as if to show their own disproval. 

“But you were takiin’ forever Fili! And Bruni had left with his Ma so we got bored!” Kili whined looking at his sister allowing his head to flop back. “Right Ori?” He said looking at this friend. “Err...” The smaller of the two boys began looking incredibly uncomfortable. He was saved from answering cause just then Laiea yelled victoriously “Yea you better run!” 

“KOL, ORI,” She said excitedly drawing all eyes on her, “I broke his nose!” She raised up her fists where a bit of blood decorated her knuckles as well as the start of some proper bruises. Huffing Kolla walked up to her friend and grabbed her hands looking them over. “And I think you own hands to, yer Pa is not gonna be happy.” 

“Whatever” Laiea said grabbing her hands back to rub the blood off on her skirt before offering her hand and arm out to Fili. “Im Laiea, daughter of Anai” She said taking Fili’s tentatively held out forearm grabbing Laiea’s in her own. “Fili, daughter of Nali, and this is my brother Kili” Fili said nodding towards her brother. “Hello!” Kili said with a shy smile. 

Kolla offered her arm next, “Kolla, daughter of Bombur, and this is my brother Bimbur.” Fili took it and shook it. “Bombur? Is Bifur your cousin?” Fili asked with a slight frown remembering Master Oin talking about him when she had healing lessons with them. “Aye, he is head of our family.” Kolla said proudly, ready to bloody a nose of her own if Fili spoke ill of her beloved Uncle. 

“Does he really have an axe in his head?” Kili asked excitedly with wide eyes. “Yea,”Bimbur said before his sister could answer from behind her skirt, “Cause he fought an orc and won!” He puffed up his little round chest looking as proud as he had won against an orc himself. “Wicked!” Kili said a huge smile on his face. Rolling her eyes Fili grabbed her brother’s arm, “Come on Kili, Ma said we were supposed to only stay out a bit after my lessons.” 

“It was nice meeting you both.” Fili said looking at Laiea and Kolla before dragging her brother away so that they were home before they got in trouble. “I should probably go home to, Mum and Dori should be getting done with work soon.” Ori said awkwardly pulling at the edge of his sweater. “I’ll walk you home!” Laiea said grabbing Ori’s arm. “Bye Kolla!” She said almost dragging the smaller dwarf boy along. “Bye Kolla! Bye Bimbur!” Ori squeaked trying to stay on his feet. 

“Come on Bim,” Kolla said grabbing her brother’s hand. “Dinner is probably almost ready, Uncle Bof and Bif should be off soon, and I wanna say bye to Da before he leaves for his evening work.” Bimbur just nodded holding his sister’s hand tight as she led them back home. 

\---------------

Kili sat lips pursed staring at a spot on the kitchen table, he was confused. Horribly, horribly confused. Ten minutes later when Nali entered the kitchen Kili still sat in the same spot, lips nearly white from how long they were screwed up together. Grabbing a glass of water from the pitcher and a spot of bread Nali sat down next to his son slightly concerned but mostly amused. 

“Ki whats wrong?” He asked the braids of his mustache twitching slightly as he fought off a smile. “Kolla.” Was all Kili offered not taking his eyes from the spot on the table. Nali shoved a bite of bread into his mouth to cover the smile that definitely would form now. “What about her?” He prompted before taking a sip of water. 

Kili finally looked at his Father with a frown on his face, “Whenever I look at her she makes my insides feel…funny. Like they wanna squirm right out of me.” He said averting his eyes back to the spot on the table. Nali could not hold it in any longer he smiled brightly at his son, his eyes filling with the mirth he wouldn’t let escaped his mouth. “Aye like liking a lass…or a lad,” He added shrugging his shoulders, “Can do that to you.”  
“Like liking?” Kili asked his face someone how growing more confused as he looked his Dad. “Aye, like liking, like you wanna be a real special friend with someone. A real special friend. Maybe even court.” Nali said winking causing the braids of his mustache to dance around his mouth. “But…But…” Kili said eyes going wide as he looked back at the table as he realized that yes, he like liked one of his best friends. 

Letting his head fall forward Kili made no outward acknowledgement as his head connected with the hard wood of the table. Grabbing his cup quickly from the table so it would not spill Nali leaned forward leaning his own head sideways on the table to try and look at his overly dramatic son in the face. “What’s a matter my little boar?” He asked softly with only the slightest bit of mirth. 

Kili rolled his head to the side and looked at his Dad eyes narrowed, “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t call me that no more, and..and…and just everything” He said before rolling his head back so his face was smashed to the table. It was then that Fili walked into the kitchen whistling before abruptly stopping causing her Mother behind her to walk straight into her. “Er…Do I want to know?” Fili asked side stepping to allow Dis through. 

Nali sat straight and leaned back in his chair slightly so that he could get a quick kiss from Dis as she walked by. “Oh nothing much, your brother finally just realized he is in love with Miss Kolla.” “HA!” Dis laughed grabbing herself a cup of water before sitting next to her husband. “Did you have to help him love?” “We may have to discussed it out…”

Dis just looked up at her eldest in triumph, “I do believe you owe me some coin girl.” Grumbling Fili reached into her pocket before dropping some coins in front of her Mom. “There! But you must be my witness when I tell Ori and Laiea. Laiea bet that he would think he was dying.” Dis just nodded smiling slipping the coins into a pouch on her belt, “Aye Dwalin said similar.” 

Kili sat up and glared at his family, “I hate you all.” He declared before dropping back face first into the table. “Oh don’t feel too bad Ki, at least she likes you back.” Fili said with a smirk tapping her brother good naturedly on the shoulder before walking out of the kitchen with a piece of bread. “WAIT…” Kili said jumping back nearly knocking over his chair, “She what? Fili!” He cried jumping out of his chair to chase after his sister leaving his parents laughing after him. 

\---------------

It was not till few years later at the wedding of Ori and Laiea did Kili finally feel comfortable saying anything. Or more like he felt compelled, things had grown awkward in their friendship after Kili realized the true extent of his feelings. They had grown distant, not helping that both found themselves busier in their respective apprenticeships causing their little friend group to grow more distant from one another. 

So during the reception with the ale flowing and music lively did he finally make his move. Kolla had spent most of the reception on the dance floor easily moving between partners, it was only during a dance with Bruni, the older dwarf’s hand sitting a bit to bold on Kolla’s hip did he finally make his move. As the song was coming to an end Kili quickly approached, “May I have this next one?” He asked with a slight bow. “Oh! Of course!” Kolla said a slight blush peaking out from under her dark auburn beard. 

“Ill leave ya too it,” Bruni said with a slight bow to Kolla before walking off murmuring “Finally.” The next song to play was a rather quick step piece that left them both slightly breathless at the end. “Hey, er, do you want to take a walk with me so we can talk?” Kili asked nervously chewing on his lip. “Sure” Kolla said adjusting her skirts some. “Great.” Kili said walking from the dance floor hoping Kolla was following. 

“’Oy! Keep within eye sight you too!” Bofur called out with a wink as his niece and Kili walked towards the outer edge of the hall, causing Kolla to blush even harder. Once they were not quite in the thick of it Kili rub the back of his neck, “Sooo…How have you been? Still working with yer Ma as a midwife?” He asked awkwardly. “Aye, Ma says soon I should be good to help with deliveries on my own. How is it going with your Da?” Kolla said looking at the ground worrying her lip between her teeth as she answered. 

“Its good, we had a new baby pony born but less then a month ago.” Kili said with a small smile. They grew into an awkward silence for a moment before Kili inhaled deeply, “Kolla I need to tell you something. I…” He began taking another deep breath before standing straight and searching out Kolla’s eyes. “I like you. Like a lot, have since we were little. I didn’t realize till a few years ago exactly how much I did but…I do.” He confessed caving in slightly. 

“Oh Kili!” Kolla all but squealed, her blush somehow growing deeper. “I..I like you too. A lot.” She replied almost in a whisper. “Really?!” Kili all but yelled his whole face lighting up. “Mhmm” Kolla replied her own face beaming with joy. Leaning in he planted a quick kiss to her lips before grabbing her hands. “Come on!” He all but yelled leading her back to the dance floor where they spent the remainder of the evening. 

“Finally!” Dis said before taking a long sip of ale, earning a snort of amusement from Dwalin on her right. “I can’t believe Ori is married before he even confesses! Er… No offense meant Bersa.” Dis said looking across at Ori’s older mother. Waving her hand Bersa laughed her long white beard swinging, “None taken, I too am surprised it took those two so long. Kili has been in love with Bombur’s girl almost as long as Ori has his now bride.” “Now you just gotta make sure that son of yours does right by my girl.” Fonn said dropping into an open seat next to Bersa as she watched her daughter dance. And soon the table’s talk began to turn towards the next wedding that will need to be planned.

\---------------

“Take this” Kolla whispered handing over a small, wrapped package, she looking over their shoulders were Kili’s parents were finishing up giving their good byes to their older daughter. “What is it?” Kili asked unwrapping a small elaborately carved wooden pendant attached to piece of strong cord. “I know we are waiting till Erebor to begin courting but I couldn’t allow you to leave without something to take my affections with you.” Kolla explained blushing. 

“Did you carve this?” Kili asked in wonder looking over the small pendant. “Mhmm, Uncle Bif has been teaching me.” Kolla explained blushing slightly. “I love it. It’ll bring me luck!” Kili said slipping the pendant around his neck and sliding it under his tunic so that it lay hidden. “Kili please keep safe, I do not know what Ill do if I were to lose you.” Kolla said tears in her eyes as she worried her upper lip and mustache with her bottom lip. 

Reaching up to his hair Kili quickly undid the two thick braids that were held back by his hair clasp, handing over the four large beads that had decorated the braids to Kolla. “Hold on to those for me. I shall need them back when we meet again in Erebor and I have permission from Bifur to court you.” He said reclasping his now loose hair in the clasp. “Oh Kili!” Kolla cried throwing her arms around the other’s neck, beads clasped tight in her fists. 

A small though quite direct cough caused the two to jump away from one another. “Now that be enough you two.” Nali said his eyes twinkling and braids of his mustache swinging in his mirth. “I..I better go, Da and Uncle Bifur and Bofur shall be leaving soon as well.” Kolla said walking away holding her clutched fist tight to her chest. 

Nali took in his son’s unbraided hair, “You really have such awful timing for these sort of things.” “I…I figured since I will be spending so much time around her family…”Kili began to explain before trailing off. “Do not worry son, yer Ma and I will look out for her, since here soon she’ll be part of the family anyway.” Nali said with a smile before pulling his son into one last hug. “Till we can hug again in the halls of your Uncle’s kingdom my little boar.” “Bye Da” Kili said before going to mount his pony next to Fili and off they went to seek out Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter shall be post Battle of the Five Armies, spoiler alert for this and Dwarrow Lessons Fili and Kili shall be living, I am undecided about Thorin.


End file.
